


It Just Feels So Good

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Chris Evans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Playing truth or dare with Chris and the rest of the Marvel gang makes it hard for both Chris and the reader to keep their feelings hidden.





	It Just Feels So Good

Smirking Chris plopped down onto the couch next to you, “You’re welcome”. He handed you a beer and you smirked while raising an eyebrow. Shaking your head you teased, “Already trying to get me drunk? And here I thought you were a gentlemen…”. 

Chris covered his heart, pretending your comment really got to him. Mackie plopped down onto the loveseat, “Thinking he’s a gentleman was your first mistake (y/n)”. Together you all laughed for a moment before Seb came into the room to join you. 

“Don’t tell me you’re all already drunk” Sebastian said before sitting down on the other side of the couch. Chris sighed, “Well I was trying to get (y/n) shitfaced with me but she figured it out….”. 

Playfully you smacked his arm, “Awe is that what you tell all the girls?”. You watched as a smirk formed upon his lips. He didn’t skip a beat, “How’d you know?”. Anthony and Sebastian exchanged glances, knowing smirks on their faces. 

Robert entered the room followed by Scarlet, “Oh I’m sorry, I was under the impression this would be a party not Chris trying to seduce (y/n)”. You tried to hide your blush by taking a long sip of you beer. 

Chris smiled, “I don’t  **_try_ ** to seduce women, I  **_do_ ** seduce women”. Robert laughed overdramatically before sitting on the other couch. Scarlet grinned, “Well thats funny, seems like it’s been awhile since you’ve  **_seduced_ ** anyone”. 

Chris gasped in fake shock, making Scarlet’s smile only grow. Robert clapped his hands together, “Oooh that brings me to favorite topic of discussion, truth or dare”. Instantly you got butterflies, knowing no one in the room would hold back. 

“Robert what are we five?” you said in an attempt to make him change his mind. Just like always, when Robert wanted to do something he wouldn’t stop for someone else. The stubborn fuck smirked, “Awe is our little (y/n) scared?”. 

Chris wiggled his eyebrows, “What secrets are you hiding (y/n)...something kinky I bet”. His comment made you, and the rest of the room, burst out in laughter. Rolling your eyes you asked, “Does you mind ever  **_not_ ** think about sex Evans?”. 

Collectively the entire room said, “ **_No_ ** ”. Once again the room filling with laughter. Chris smiled, “Look I’ll go first, Robert fire away”. With a grin Robert asked Chris truth or dare, and of course Chris replied with dare. 

“I dare you to tell us whether or not you’ve ever jerked it on set”. Even though it was technically a truth Chris didn’t fight it. He smirked, “From all the scenes I do with Seb, how can I not?”. 

Sebastian winked at Chris, “Is that what you tell all the other boys?”. You threw a balled up napkin at Seb for mocking your earlier comment. He grinned, “Bad move (y/n); now I chose you”. 

You crossed your arms over your chest, “I’m all yours Seb”. He leaned back against the couch, draping his arms over it. Smirking he said, “That’s what I love to hear, now truth or dare”. You scoffed at the first part of the sentence, was everyone in this room a huge flirt?

“I pick truth” you said while smiling. Sebastian rubbed his beard in overdramatic contemplation, but it still made your stomach drop in anticipation. He pointed when he thought of his question, “Is is true that you’ve ever actually got turned while acting out a sex scene”. 

Instantly you blushed, making everyone in the room scream with excitement. Mackie did a little dance, “How naughty (y/n)”. You shook your head trying to dismiss their teasing. You held up a finger, “The answer is yes, and before you ask me who don’t make me bring up The Bronze”. 

Sebastian just smirked, “Glad to see you’re such a fan of my work”. You smacked the back of his head, making him chuckle. Chris laughed too, “Dude I couldn’t believe how long that tattoo stayed on…”. 

Turing to face Chris you smirked, “Why do you know how long that tattoo stayed on Evans?”. He shook his head while grinning before taking another sip of his beer. You looked around the room, “Alright Mackie; truth or dare?”. 

Anthony smiled, answering with dare. You laughed while thinking of your question, making everyone around you extremely eager. After you caught your breath you asked, “Is it true that you’ve ever said  **_cut the check_ ** during sex?”. 

Chris by far laughed the hardest at your question, grabbing onto your upper thigh as he did so. Trying to distract yourself from how amazing his hands felt on your body you laughed along. 

Mackie laughed, “Y’all know I’m an incredible performer... **_off and on set_ ** ”. Scarlet got up and grabbed her empty bottle. Shaking her head she said, “I almost forgot how immature you all are...I need another drink”. 

Robert called out, “Don’t go thinking you’re above us, you’re one of us...in fact possibly the worst of us!”. She sighed while continuing to walk into the kitchen. Mackie smirked again, “Okay (y/n) truth or dare?”. 

“I’ve already went Mackie..like literally just went” you said in protest. Chris nudged your side, “Scaredy cat”. You laughed at his comment, he couldn’t be more juvenile sometimes. Looking at Chris you said, “Dare”. 

He perked up, “Oooooh!”. As you looked back at Mackie and saw the look in his eyes you knew you were in for it. He held your gaze, “ I dare you to either kiss the person to your left, or you right... **_for 10 seconds_ ** ”. 

You shook your head, “Come on Mackie….I gotta charge for that shit”. You hoped your joke would make him lighten up, but no he’d gained the full support of the room. Robert smirked, “The game is truth or dare, not truth or pussy out”. 

“Maybe she thinks she’ll like it too much” Seb said while nudging your side. When you turned to face him you saw his shit eating grin, he even mouthed  **_we all know._ ** You shook your head, “There’s no way in hell I’m kissing you”. 

“Yeah no one wants your Romanian cooties Seb, come on!” Chris said while grinning. He looked extremely proud of himself while looking at you. You smirked, “Oh so that means I’m kissing you?”. 

“Who can resist me, I’m america’s sweetheart”. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but smirk at his teasing. Robert was getting impatient, “It’s a kiss not anal, make a decision”. Your eyes widened at his comparaison. 

“Fine...I chose Chris...but only because I don’t know where Seb’s mouth was last”. You faced Sebastian with a grin, “Probably sucking Mackie’s dick if I’m being honest”. Your friends laughed at your teasing, but they were really just happy to see you finally make a move on Chris. 

Chris smirked, “See I knew you’d make the right choice”. As you faced him you felt your heart start to beat quicker. You noticed all the little freckles he had under his eyes, how his irises even had a hint of green in the center, and how well his beard framed his face. 

What you didn’t realize was that he was doing the same to you. He was looking at all the little details that made you  **_you_ ** , and he felt his heart beat harder as he did. Robert took his phone out, “Time starts now love birds”. 

You swallowed hard realizing that months, if not years, of fantasizing about this very moment were going to actually come true. You tried to shake off all your doubts and fears, reminding yourself that it was just a kiss…

Chris wanted to seem like he was confident, and that he totally wasn’t freaking out or anything, so he lightly cupped your cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into you, feeling his heartbeat quicken when he felt your soft lips against his. 

You slowly parted your lips, letting the kiss become deeper. Getting more comfortable you moved your hand to rest of his upper thigh, surprised at how natural this all felt. His hand moved backward, becoming tangled in your hair. 

Before you knew it you heard, “Time...and damn CUT THE CHECK”. You were pulled back into reality, pulling back from Chris with a blush on your cheeks. Quickly you moved your hand from his thigh, bringing it to push your hair behind your ear. 

“Since when does America’s sweetheart kiss like that” Robert said with a funny look in his eyes. Trying to seem like everything was normal you forced out a laugh at his joke, making Chris do the same. 

You were eager to move things along, “So Scarlet, truth or dare”. You didn’t even want to look at Chris, that one simple kiss had made you feel too much for him. Scarlet smirked, “With how this game is going, I’m saying truth”. 

Quickly you thought of some stupid truth to ask her, and that’s pretty much how the night continued. You continued to play the game, being careful to avoid anything that involved Chris, while still trying to seem okay. 

The thing was that you were far from okay, you felt like your heart was going to explode. You hated that one fucking kiss could make you feel so messed up. You couldn’t have feelings for Chris, you’d been friends for too long right? 

But friends didn’t kiss like that did they? You knew the getting drunk would only make things worse so you limited yourself to only one more drink...but that didn’t stop everyone else. For the first time in forever, of course, everyone of your friends got shit faced. 

“I am not-hiccup- drunk...if I was could I do this?” Mackie said while trying to hop on one foot. He was going to fall straight on his ass, but Chris was there to catch him before he fell. Seb held up his drink, “Why did yOOUU do that…..it was gonna be hii-lll-arioussss!!”. 

Mackie pointed at Seb, making Chris hold him up while doing so, “You a fool-”. He started to laugh mid sentence while slumping over, making Seb fall off the couch laughing too. Chris was the only other sober one here, “I’ll call you both a cab”. 

“Already on it’s way” Scarlet said with her infamous smirk. She was the most functional drunk out of everyone. Standing up she patted Robert’s back, “Come on big guy, party’s over”. She began to head towards the door, and Chris said he’d help her. 

“Don’t worry..I’m gonna help clean then I’ll go” you said over your shoulder. You couldn’t see but Chris nodded his head before moving to help both Seb and Anthony out of the apartment. 

When you heard the door close you let out a sigh of relief. Starting to feel more relaxed you hooked your phone up to the speaker and pressed shuffle, knowing Chris wouldn’t mind. You also knew that music was a great distraction. 

**_See you in the dark, All eyes on you, my magician, All eyes on us_ **

**_You make everyone disappear, and…_ **

Slowly you started to sync with the rhythm of the song, picking up bottles to the beat. By focusing on the music you felt your body start to relax, your mind and heart calming down. 

**_Cut me into pieces, Gold cage, hostage to my feelings_ **

**_Back against the wall, Trippin', trip-trippin' when you're gone_ ** **_Back against the wall_ **

**_Trippin', trip-trippin' when you're gone_ **

You chuckled to yourself softly when you realized that drunk Seb and Mackie were the reason for your current calmness. Sure they’d gotten you into this mess, but maybe they’d gotten you out of it too. 

Chris would come back, and you would leave...you would leave. Shaking your head you knew it wouldn’t be that simple. He wasn’t even in the room currently but he was still giving you butterflies. 

Within seconds your “calmness” was gone, but if you were being honest with yourself you knew it was never truly there to begin with. You’d learned that no matter what you did your thoughts would go back to him. And now this kiss? Forget about it, there was no escape. 

**_'Cause we break down a little, But when you get me alone, it's so simple_ **

**_'Cause baby, I know what you know, We can feel it_ **

Chris heard the music before even opening the door. He felt a pang of hope hit his chest, maybe you didn’t want to leave...Quickly he opened the door, eager to get back to you. 

His smile faded when he saw you sitting on the couch, your hand propping up your chin. Chris closed the door behind him, “I hope cleaning hasn’t got you so upset, contrary to popular belief I’m not just a pretty face and actually enjoy helping”. 

You faked a smile, “So you mean to tell me you’re not a lazy slob?”. You watched him lick his lips before they formed into a smile. Chris walked closer to you, “My momma didn’t raise no fool”. 

“She just raised a hopeless flirt huh?” you said while getting up from the couch. Quickly you tried to make yourself busy, hoping it would make everything easier. You heard him chuckle, “Hopeless...ouch”. 

You hated how easily you feel back into rhythm with him, it made everything so much harder. It was like you couldn’t deny the chemistry between you both no matter how hard you tried too. 

**_And all our pieces fall, Right into place_ **

**_Get caught up in a moment, Lipstick on your face…..So it goes…_ **

“You know it’s late and-” you said while turning around to face him. Finally you realized how close you actually were to him, and it was much closer than you’d thought. Trying to remain strong you went to move past him. 

Chris caught your arm, “Look (y/n) I-”. As he turned you around to face him you held his gaze. Immediately your eyes darted to his lips, butterflies taking flight in your stomach at the thought of how they had felt against your own. 

Stopping his sentence he shook his head. His hand moved up your arm, “Why are we doing this to ourselves (y/n)?”. His words hit your harder than you’d expected. Stammering you said, “...doing what?”. 

“ **_Don’t lie (y/n)..it hurts when you do_ ** ”. You had never thought that this whole thing affected him like that….that he spent nights tossing and turning in his bed too...or that he hated how painful it was to crave someone and be too scared to act on it. 

You tried to deny things, “You’re drunk Chris”. He moved his hand to cup your face, forcing you to look at him. His voice was soft, “You and I both know I’m not”. 

Still you turned your head to the side, the little voice in the back of your mind eating you alive. He sounded broken, “What are you scared of (y/n)...don’t you realize that I want this...want you”. 

**_I'm yours to keep, And I'm yours to lose_ **

**_You know I'm not a bad girl, but I Do bad things with you_ **

**_So it goes…_ **

You bit your lip, “Maybe you want me now...but what about in the morning..”. Even saying the words out loud hurt you. Finally you looked at him, “Chris you don’t want me..you want better than me…”. 

Taking a step back from you he ran a hand through his hair. Afraid that your worst fears were coming true you crossed your arms over your chest. Chris was upset, “Is that what you think of me after all these years?”. 

“That I’m just gonna use you and leave you as if you meaning nothing to me!”. He didn’t sound angry, he sounded hurt. Chris shook his head, “ **_I’d thought you’d known me by now (y/n)...who I really am_ ** ”. 

You hated yourself, for being insecure, for doubting him like this, but it wasn’t as simple as just turning a switch on in your brain. Shaking your head you said, “I do Chris and that’s the problem….”. 

He was confused, so he kept quiet and let you continue. You closed your eyes for a moment, “...I know you’re not like that...but I wish you were...I wish I could push you away because I’m scared because I...I”. 

“I fucking love you” you said with everything you could. You’d expected him to be stunned by your words but he was the exact opposite. Swiftly he made his way over to you, picking you up into his arms. 

Before you could even ask what he was doing his lips were on yours. This time the kiss was feverish, as if you would vanish in thin air at any moment. If this was a dream Chris wanted to make sure he did everything he’d always wanted to do before waking up. 

**_'Cause we break down a little, But when I get you alone, it's so simple_ **

**_'Cause baby, I know what you know, We can feel it_ **

Chris carried you all the way into his room, falling down onto his bed with you. Catching his breath he pulled back and let his head rest against the headboard. Just like earlier he’d cupped your face, “I’ve been waiting to hear those words for too damn long”. 

His other hand rested on your hip, “I love everything about you...every little thing you do...every detail of your face... **_everything_ ** ”. You didn’t want to hold back anymore you crashed your lips against his. 

As you lips parted Chris moved his tongue against yours, every inch of your bodies moving perfectly together. He moved one of his hands to become tangled in your hair, using it to hold you even closer to him. 

With each touch of his skin against yours it felt like years of tension melted away. For the longest time you’d convinced yourself this moment would never come, and you’d never been happier to be proven wrong. 

Rolling your hips forward you felt him moan against your lips. Chris pulled back to only see a huge smirk on your face. Looking at him you teased, “I thought Chris Evans was much more experienced”. 

He grinned, “You haven’t seen anything yet princess”. Before you could say anything else Chris pinned you down onto your back. 

You laughed softly before you felt his lips against yours again. God you could get used to the way that felt….

Chris let one of his hands trail down the side of your body, grabbing one of you legs and hooking it around his waist. To be a tease he rolled his hips forward too, smirking when he heard you moan. 

“Is this what you meant when you said you seduce women?” you teased. Chris shook his head while looking down at you. He smiled, “They normally don’t talk this much but-”. As he watched you lick your lips he knew he was in for it. 

“Normally people tell me they like how vocal I am….but then again I’m usually much dirtier than this”. Chris raised one of his eyebrows, thrown off by your sudden dirty talk.  

However, he was only thrown off because he hadn’t expected it, not because he didn’t like it. Chris knew you liked to flirt with him, but wondered just how dirty or sexual you got. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when you said, “I haven’t even told you how badly I wanna feel your hot cum drip down my throat and you’re already a mess...I expected more Chris”. 

You were totally teasing him, you knew that soon enough you’d be putty in his hands. Chris didn’t skip a beat, “And I haven’t told you how badly I wanna wrap your beautiful thighs around my face...and you’re already dripping for me aren’t you?”. 

Bringing his face closer to yours he whispered in your ear, “ **_I expected more (y/n)_ ** ”. You smirked as a moan escaped your lips, he played this game just as well. As he kissed down your neck his hands worked to take off your clothes. 

Moving with his body you helped him out, your shirt and pants quickly coming off along with his. You were left in nothing but your panties, him in nothing but his boxers. As Chris took in your half naked body he let out a breath, “ **_You are so damn beautiful (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Blushing you moved your head to the side, your cockiness leaving as you saw the look in his eyes. Chris kissed down your jawline, “I mean it princess...so damn beautiful”. You smiled to yourself, god he was good at this wasn’t he?

You felt one of his hands move down your body, your breath hitching as his fingers teased you through your panties. Your moans encouraged him so Chris slid your panties to the side. 

Arching your back you begged for his touch, moaning loudly when you finally felt his fingers against your clit. Chris continued to leave marks all over your skin, “God you sound amazing”. 

Smirking you breathlessly said, “You haven’t even heard anything yet baby”. Chris smiled against your skin, your words turning him on. As his hand went a little faster he teased, “ **_Is that a challenge?_ ** ”. 

You laughed for a moment until your chuckles turning into gasps and moans. You moved your head to the side, “Fuck that feels so good Chris”. As he heard you moan his name like that he felt his own desire grow. 

“What do you want babygirl?” he asked with a grin. You bucked your hips forward again, needing more of him inside of you. Breathlessly you begged, “I wanna feel you inside of me... **_oh fuck_ ** ...make me cum around your cock”. 

Chris shifted your bodies so you were now straddling him. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked his fingers  **_obscienly_ ** clean. Licking your own lips you moved back, pulling down his boxers with you. 

Your eyes widened as his erection sprang forward, it was bigger than you’d expected. As you looked back up at him you saw how smug he looked. You rolled your eyes, “Let’s see how long you’re smirking for”. 

Taking his cock in your hand you teased your entrance, sending shivers down your spine. Closing your eyes you moved to slowly sink down onto his cock, holding your breath the entire time. 

A moaned escaped his lips as he felt you take him inside of you. Opening your eyes you slowly started to move your hips, taking your time to adjust to his size. You teased, “See that smirks already gone”. 

You watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing deep and slow. All he did was smirk at you, already at a loss for words. Feeling more confident you picked up the pace, rolling your hips forward. 

Groaning loudly Chris gripped one of your hips. You brought your hands to run through your hair as you let your wants and desires take over. As chris saw how lost in yourself you’d become he felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. 

His eyes trailed up your body, but he found himself focusing on your half a smirk. Your eyes were closed, your lips parted, and your cheeks slightly red. You looked so beautiful to him in that moment, and he hoped he’d never forget it. 

Chris let his hands slide up your hips, pulling your body down closer to his. Once again your bare skin touched his as he pulled you down against his chest. His lips were on yours, softly kissing you as one of his hands ran up your back. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair, using his grip to thrust back into you. You moaned against his lips, “I’m so close”. Chris nodded his head breathlessly saying me to, before kissing your neck again. 

His free hand grabbed your ass pulling your body into his as you continued to thrust faster. You felt your climax coming, “I’m gonna cum Chris..oh fuck”. His lips grazed your ear again, the slightest touch driving you the wildest. 

“Cum with my baby...cum with me now” his voice was raspy. All you did was nod your head, his whispering into your ear pushing you over the edge. You completely let go knowing that you could trust him. 

It had felt like an earthquake of pleasure had started in your body, your core the epicenter. As you felt Chris’s thrusts become sloppier you knew he was feeling just as good. He threw his head back to rest against the pillows, “Holy fucking god”. 

His grip on your body tightened as his own orgasm washed throughout his body. Chris felt wave after wave of pleasure, as if his orgasm was a tsunami. He just closed his eyes and focused on you. 

Together you rode out your orgasms, the both of you completely on cloud nine. When Chris finally opened his eyes he was met with that infamous smirk of yours. Catching his breath he asked, “What’s that look for?”. 

Leaning back you straddled him again, “It just feels good...to love someone so much”. He hadn’t expected you to say that, but he was so happy that you did. Mirroring your expression Chris sprang up and pinned you down onto your back again. 

As he propped himself up with his elbow he looked down at you longingly. Chris pushed your hair behind your ear, “ **_And to know they love you back and that they always will_ ** ”. You smiled the biggest smile of your entire life before leaning forward to kiss him. 

In the moment you wondered why on earth you’d waited so long. It was obvious Chris was the love of your life, you’d always known it, and right now you felt it. You knew that in the morning you could always make up for all that last time, but right you’d just enjoy being in the arms of the man you loved most. 


End file.
